O hospício
by coelhao.sete
Summary: A mente de um humano é tão incrível como decadente. .:Cap. V - L Lawliet:.
1. Branco

**Capítulo I**

**O branco**

Aqui as paredes são brancas.

De um puro branquíssimo, de um branco que teme ser sujo.  
Pena que tudo aqui não é puro; mas sim sujo.

Não, eu não gosto desse branco. Na verdade nunca gostei de branco. Lembro que minha mãe me dizia que usar branco demonstrava paz espiritual e, era assim que ela me vestia quando ia à missa. Toda santa manhã de domingo, eu estava ao lado dela na santa catedral, ouvindo o que o santo padre enfiado na santa batina branca dizia. Se quer lembro-me do que ele dizia, nunca prestei atenção, até devesse, mas o que adiantaria hoje o que ele falava?

Como dizia, o branco nunca foi interessante pra mim. Branco demais é uma clara demonstração de pureza, coisa que eu nunca tive e, disso eu tenho consciência; apesar de me dizerem que eu não a tenho mais. Ontem mesmo, pedi que mudassem a cor do meu quarto, que o pintassem de azul. Sim, azul! Mas aqueles malditos vestidos de branco se negaram.

E não vejo um motivo claro pra não pintarem de azul. Lá fora, as pessoas costumavam a elogiar os meus olhos, eles agradavam. Então, porque não mudam a cor dessa maldita parede?

Me irrita olhar essa merda de parede, esses merdas ambulantes de branco e muito menos abaixar o olhar e perceber que estou dentro de uma porra de jaleco branco.

Não suporto o branco. Não entendo isso de pureza e de paz.  
Acho que o velho na catedral dizia alguma coisa sobre nunca ter pensamentos malignos; mamãe me dizia o mesmo. Agora, digo-lhes que pouco me importa as regras que me diziam.  
Não, isso não era uma regra. E por falar em regra, também não me lembro de tê-las seguido.

Sempre acreditei que haveria um Deus que nos olhasse lá de cima e dissesse: "Meu filho segue o teu caminho, pois eu sempre haverei de ajudá-lo".  
O caminho que eu segui, nunca houve espaço para um Deus e, hoje acredito que tanto tempo ele tentou olhar por uma brecha e eu as tampava, que enfim ele desistiu.  
Desistiu de olhar por mim. Se alguma vez ele tenha olhado foi enquanto eu ia à catedral toda santa manhã de domingo.

O tempo se arrasta dentro desse inferno pintado de branco. Engraçado dizer inferno, lembro que o inferno de Ades¹ era escuro e avermelhado. Mas, dizem que o inferno quem cria é você, e a última coisa que eu queria no meu inferno era o branco.

Não se podem ter relógios aqui. A terapia nos aconselha que marcar e pensar em tempo significa ansiedade, e ansiedade é loucura. Na verdade, você não pode ter um relógio porque talvez, você enfie a porcaria do pino na veia do pescoço. O único contador de tempo se encontra no corredor branco da ala central.

E alguém só freqüenta a ala central quando está prestes a ter a honra de uma terapia elétrica.

Tão pouco me interessa a existência de um relógio nessa merda, eu nunca tive problemas de ansiedade ou suicídio. E aqui, existem mutilados e obesas choronas.

Passei a freqüentar a roda da vida. Onde um bando de infelizes vestidos de branco senta um ao lado do outro contando desgraças.

Nunca passou pela minha cabeça que alguma vez na vida, eu seria obrigado a ouvir sobre a vida alheia. Antes eu era nervoso, hoje viciado. É... as coisas mudam.

Ouço uma loirinha suicida chorar pela traição do namorado, um homem pálido e com a loucura presente nos olhos, dizer abertamente que tinha alucinações com um assassino; um cara que quase não fala e sempre acaba visitando a solitária; outro que tem síndromes maníacas, diz que é Deus, que o mundo é podre e que ele é o único que pode salvá-lo.

E eu nunca tentei me matar por ser corno, nunca tive alucinações em que eu estava transando com um assassino, não costumo bater nos enfermeiros por causa de cigarro – mesmo que eles mereçam, e não acredito que eu seja o Batman.

E se ele fosse Deus, ele poderia me dizer por que _ele_ morreu, ou me explicar porque eu ainda carrego essa cruz idiota envolta do pescoço.

Um adolescente mudo, calado, quieto; enrolando a mexinha do cabelo. Aquele simples ato de se fazer diferente dos outros, de achar que é melhor que todos mesmo estando na bosta; me irrita. Porque aquele maldito albino tem que agir como _ele_? Não, ninguém é como _ele_... Tão branco como _ele_... Não... Ninguém!

Mas a maldita mexinha continua sendo enrolada, tão quieta e muda. Como _ele_ fazia...

Tontura.

Elas andam freqüentes. Eu sei como acabar com isso. Eu sei, mas os malditos enfiados na porra de uma roupa branca dizem que aqui não é um ponto de droga. E o pior que não é. Um beco é escuro e sujo, não branco e extremamente limpinho. Mesmo que às vezes, a mesa de um drogado se encha de pó branco.

Melhor me habituar à tontura e depois a dormir.

Dormir, eu sei o porquê desse sono todo que eu sinto agora. São aqueles comprimidos... Aqueles que um enfermeiro gordo vem me trazer e faz questão de enfiar na minha boca. Ele não é alguém gentil. E o engraçado disso tudo, é a cor desses comprimidos, são coloridos. Não são brancos. Tenho certeza. Sempre fui alguém observador e, saberia se tomasse um comprimido branco; mesmo que eu acabe dormindo um dia inteiro sem perceber.

E duvido que aquele enfermeiro tenha comido alguém na vida.

Eu sei que eu sinto abstinência. Mas aqui eles têm um jeito de controlar. Do mesmo modo que eu fazia, só que agora, minha mãe que paga. Engraçado, antes ela me negava dinheiro e agora ela entrega tudo facilmente. Talvez porque o que eu usava não era legalizado como o de hoje é. Ou porque ela não quer que as comadres mal-comidas da Igreja vejam o filho dela preso.

Preso.

E sabe por quê?

Porque o cara com que eu vivia amanheceu dormindo afogado num vermelho.

Eu me lembro perfeitamente dele, lembro do rosto, do cabelo. Aliás, ele não me deixa esquecer e nem aquele garoto idiota deixa.

_Ele_ costuma aparecer quando eu finjo tomar o remédio à noite. Quando faço isso, abro a janela – mesmo que eu não entenda como ele passe entre as barras de aço; me deito na cama e logo ele aparece. Logo eu volto a vê-lo. O branco da sua roupa, o branco da pele, a cor quase nada dos olhos, o cabelo leve e esbranquiçado. Acontece que ele não vem quieto como antes. Ele vem gritando e gritando...

E logo depois disso, eu escuto um choro e depois outro, outro e outro.

A minha cabeça já não agüenta mais. Não, ela não agüenta. Ela não agüenta olhar essas paredes, essa roupa e lembrar _ele_.

Foi você mãe, que pagou pra que essa merda toda fosse pintada de branco?

Eu o matei. Foi sem querer, eu juro que foi sem querer. Eu só queria o dinheiro pra poder comprar mais...

A culpa foi dele, foi dele por não me dar o que eu pedi. Foi dele. Não foi minha culpa. Eu não tive culpa!

Não. Eu deveria estar preso, deveria estar...

x

Se eu estivesse em uma cela, eu poderia pintá-las de azul; ou deixaria a cor cinza mesmo.  
Quem sabe com aquela excessiva cor, vencesse a falta de cor que um dia eu manchei.

xx

**Notas: **¹Hades – Segundo a Mitologia Grega, era o Deus dos mortos e do sub-mundo(Inferno). Fiz a caracterização do desenho Hércules, que no qual os domínios de Hades eram escuros, frios e avermelhados.  
Cara, esse desenho é foda! AH, HADES FODA! HAHAHA cof, cof... Hm.

Vou construir um arco de histórias sobre hospício. Sempre foi um tema que eu achei interessante, aliás, a mente humana é **muito** interessante.

Acho que os personagens de Death Note são deliciosos pra aproveitar essas paranóias e loucuras, e foi o que eu fiz. Pego um personagem de cada vez, dou referência ao hospício, conto em primeira pessoa, e desenvolvo o porquê de estarem internados.

E a primeira história é sobre o nosso doce católico Mello, ah os chocolates eu substituí por drogas, que tal? Ah... Eu penso que ficou bem (?)

Também peço que esperem as demais, porque, eu prometo distribuir uma história independente a cada personagem.  
Se quiser comentar, palpitar, elogiar (?), brigar, disser o quanto ficou ruim, ou o diabo a dois; enfim, deixe uma review. E como sempre, agradeço a sua leitura, meu caro leitor!


	2. Divindade

**Capítulo II**

**A Divindade**

O que eu realmente penso sobre tudo isso?

Deixei de pensar a muito tempo, quero dizer, desde que me colocaram aqui. Sem motivos. Não há um motivo plausível pra que eu me conforme.

Quando digo que o mundo é desprezível e podre, as pessoas fingem não escutar. Mas eu sei que é mentira. Elas escutam, remoem aquilo, mas por serem fúteis e cegas, não me dão razão. E esse é o erro. Não me dar razão.

Compreendo que a aceitação de um novo Deus é difícil. E eu nunca fui imediatista, esperei que todos se acostumassem, de um modo homeopático; mas mesmo assim, eles não me deram ouvidos.

O meu quarto não é digno de um Deus. A cama não é macia, um simples guarda-roupa e uma janela com barras de ferro. Ah, como se atrevem simples humanos tratarem o seu deus assim? Quando a punição cair na cabeça de cada um, eles rogarão por mim. E eu, tão pouco vou ajudá-los. Não merecem.

A comida de seu Deus deveria ser vinho e o melhor banquete. Aqui o atrevimento não é pouco, a comida se resume a uma sopa. Sopa que meu estômago não digere e, que no fim, ela serve de comida a seres podres de um esgoto. Até os ratos são mais conscientes, pois comem os meus restos. Eles se curvam diante de seu Deus.  
Diferente da humanidade que a cada dia se torna mais podre que um rato.

E a única coisa que eu pretendi esse tempo todo foi fazer o bem aos homens, e a única coisa que eu pedi em troca foi reverência. Mas eles me negaram, até a minha própria família.

Não me interessa o choro da minha irmã, nem o do meu pai ou da minha mãe. Se eles me amassem, deveriam reconhecer quem eu sou de verdade. Um Deus. E não teriam me colocado em um lugar desses. Se o soubesse, não teria hesitado em bani-los do mundo.

Em um lugar que fede à podridão, e que nas paredes eu consigo ver claramente o desenho de cada pecado, onde eu consigo enxergar as fraquezas humanas; uma fraqueza que eu não possuo.

Sempre foi assim. Sempre fui o melhor. Sempre fui perfeito na escola, em casa, com amigos. Eu era popular lá fora, era amado, respeitado.

Quantas mulheres me disseram isso?  
E logo as mulheres que são o símbolo de amor e carinho, como a Virgem Maria.

Não entendo a vertigem que a humanidade diz ter da morte. Ainda mais se a morte chega naqueles que fizeram e criaram o mal. E eu nunca fiz nada demais... Apenas pensei em um Mundo Novo em que eu reinaria como Deus soberano.

E seria um milagre. O milagre que eu estaria fazendo como Deus.

Eu sei que sou o escolhido, aquele que pensa no bem da humanidade, no futuro. Fui eu o escolhido de poder exonerar todo pecado. E eu faria isso, eu faria...

E Um Deus lá em cima me apoiaria. Apoiaria-me como o Novo Deus na Terra.

A psicoterapeuta insiste em dizer _Síndromes Maníacas_,_ Megalomania²_; e me enfia aqueles malditos remédios. Como se ela soubesse o que sai daquela boca inútil.

Mesmo que ela me faça dormir por três dias, me amarre numa cama ou injete mais droga; não vou deixar de ser Deus. Ela deveria ser morta, deveria. E eu o faria se eu pudesse. Mais uma vez limparia o mundo jogando esse lixo a sete palmos da terra.

Os outros daqui são pobres dementes. Sei disso só de olhá-los na terapia em conjunto.  
Na qual eu não permaneço por muito tempo - não porque os imbecis me levam, mas porque eu não agüento as tolices ali.

Sei da garota loira que me reconhece e implora que eu olhe por ela. Tola.  
Porque Deus teria pena de uma mulher desprovida de inteligência como ela?  
Não, eu não tenho.  
E o incrível é que, a única com quem eu tenho algum contato, por tantas vezes eu fui obrigado a compartilhar a mesa com ela. Isso é outro desacato a um ser divino.  
Ter que suportar um _ser _tão tolo.

Há o homem pálido, que na maioria das vezes a consulta semanal com a inútil da terapeuta é depois da dele. Eu o definiria como um macaco. Age como tal, senta como tal. E sei o porquê dele estar aqui; auto-ilusão com um assassino.  
Diferente de mim, a mente dele é fraca.

x

Hoje a terapeuta quis saber aonde essa minha _baboseira inútil_ de ser alguém Divino iria me levar.

E não hesitei em esganá-la.

x

Mesmo que a minha consciência esteja falindo, e com a veia sendo entupida de droga; eu ainda sei que sou o Novo Deus.  
Mesmo que eu esteja deitado e amarrado, eu sei que eu posso continuar caminhando como Deus.

Porque, um Novo Mundo não se cria com tanta podridão.

E Um Deus não consegue reinar em meio de tolices.

xx

**Notas: **²Ambas são doenças psicológicas.  
Síndromes Maníacas - Mania franca, fuga de idéias, irritação, arrogância, etc.  
Megalomania - ilusões de grandeza, poder e superioridade.

Segundo capítulo com o meu querido Light.  
Ah, como ele não muda...

Se quiser sugerir, opinar, hm, deixe uma review!  
E mais uma vez, agradeço a leitura e, até o próximo.


	3. Dezembro

**Capítulo III**

**Dezembro**

Os floquinhos de neve se amontoam delicada e vagarosamente na grade branca da janela do meu quarto. Um quarto simples, mas onde eu posso montar e conversar com o meu quebra-cabeça em paz.

Hoje deve ser algum dia próximo do Natal e algum dia de dezembro.  
E em especial, eu gostava desse mês. Além do extremo alívio que eu sentia – e sinto - a flor da pele, de extra, eu ganhava presentes.  
Não me lembro de um Natal que meu pai não aparecia com uma grande caixa e minha mãe segurando uma tigela de biscoitos, enquanto a neve se amontoava na nossa janela.  
Naquele tempo eu não sentia e nem percebia, tanto frio como hoje.

Minha mãe era uma doce mulher e meu pai um bom homem. Ainda recordo quando os dois contavam histórias pra mim, como a de João e Maria.

Na história de João e Maria, o final era feliz. E eu acreditava que a minha seria feliz até o final, desde que meus pais estivessem na sala. Minha mãe percorrendo os finos e brancos dedos pelas teclas do piano, e meu pai dançando comigo. A melodia do sorriso dela com a voz dele...

Acontece que a vida real nunca é parecida com aquelas historinhas escrita nos livros coloridos e infantis. Ela é cruel e doente.

Certo dia um homem de olhos dourados apareceu na porta de casa. Era o fim de setembro quando meus pais o deixaram entrar, dizendo-me que era um tio distante.  
Impecavelmente vestido e com os olhos de gato, ele sentara pela primeira vez na mesa.  
E outra, e outra. Havia se convertido em um membro da família.  
Mas eles não sabiam o que ele era e nem o que fazia.

Que de noite ele corria, como gato; até o meu quarto. E que de tarde, ele ficava comigo a pretexto de brincar. Mentira, mentira.

Porque eles não viram isso?

Outro dia, minha mãe pediu que uma mulher me levasse ao parque. E esse dia, eu sabia que era Natal.  
Como não saberia, com aquele monte de neve misturando à cor natural do meu cabelo?

E quando eu voltei já era noite.  
A mulher abriu a porta e me largou lá dentro, dizendo que tinha coisas importantes a fazer.  
E o que nunca imaginei, eu vi.

A minha mãe morta manchando de escarlate as teclas do piano, e meu pai jogado de qualquer jeito na escada. Os olhos deles eram de vidro. E foi o que nunca mais saiu da minha memória.

E ele era o meu tio. O único tio mais próximo, e que o juiz decidira que seria meu mentor.

x

Quando aquela mulher encontrou um ser tão branco quanto a neve, e percebeu que ele era tão sujo quanto lixo; ela decidiu me ajudar.

x

Não vou mentir que ela fora uma boa pessoa. Porque, além de tudo, foi ela quem me tirou da casa do meu tio e me trouxe aqui.

E sei que não é um hotel, mas é um bom lugar.

É calmo e não tem ninguém que me obrigue a gemer.  
Não tem ninguém que me obrigue a sorrir.  
Que me obrigue a chorar.

Aqui eu monto os brinquedos um em cima do outro, sem temer que ele chute tudo.  
E não preciso falar coisas desnecessárias ou tentar ser sociável. Eles sabem que eu servi de mulher, quando tinha apenas 10 anos.  
Acima de tudo, é um lugar que me fez dependente.  
Dependente de tudo que alivia dor, pra poder continuar vivendo.

Me fazem esquecer os olhos de vidro e dourados, com um simples comprimido.

Os olhos que aparecem em dezembro.  
Nos flocos de neve que caem em dezembros de todos os anos.

xx

**Notas: **Ah, foi angustiante essa história. O Near tão frágil e dependente de medicação pra esquecer o passado... Não sei se ficou claro, mas eu retratei um pouquinho do autismo no final. E mesmo que ele esteja em um sanatório, ele não se incomoda com isso; já que ele fica em um mundo só dele, sem precisar ter contato com a sociedade.

Perdão a quem achou que Near ficou a depressão em pessoa. Mas eu quis mostrar, muito pouco, a realidade do abuso infantil.

Enfim, opiniões, críticas, elogios; recorra as reviews.

Até o próximo e obrigado pela leitura.


	4. Reflexo

**Capítulo IV**

**Reflexo**

Quanto tempo faz que eu não me olho em um espelho?  
Ah, isso me faz falta. Uma terrível falta. Mas a senhorita disse que espelhos são, de certa forma; perigosos. E eu não questiono, se a senhorita diz, é a verdade.

Eu sempre gostei de ser vaidosa.  
Oras, eu era uma modelo. Uma modelo muito, muito bonita e _feliz._

x

A senhorita desde o começo, foi delicada comigo. Desde que eu entrei aqui, ela se tornou uma amiga. E por isso, eu não questiono quando ela me toca.  
Não. Não tem motivos pra que eu o faça; os lábios dela são um doce, e acima de tudo, ela sempre fora gentil comigo. Tenho gratidão por ela.

Foi a única que nunca me chamou de burra, nunca disse que eu era _só_ uma boneca vazia. Não, não. E todas as vezes que a senhorita quiser meus lábios, eu os darei. É uma forma de gratidão.

x

Quando eu me cortei pela primeira vez, a dor fora imensa. O sangue vertia tão calmo, e deslizava até alcançar o chão, era algo que hipnotizava. Não tive desespero. _Eu queria morrer_. Desde que eu soube que _ele e ela_ me traíram. E enquanto eu via o chão do banheiro se tingindo, ele apareceu gritando, e no outro dia, eu acordei num hospital.

Quantas vezes foram?  
O necessário pra não poder usar uma camisa de manga curta.

Nunca fui o suficiente pra ele. Eu era a burra, a modelo burra de rosto delicado.  
Porque eu nunca fui o suficiente?  
Era porque eu estava gorda, eu sei que era.  
Mas eu tentei me livrar daquilo tudo, eu deixei de comer, eu coloquei pra fora o que eu comia.  
Ainda não era boa e magra o suficiente pra ele.

Aquela mulher que várias vezes na vida, disse que nós éramos amigas.  
Laço eterno de duas garotinhas, que quando crescem somem, e depois de dez anos, volta.  
_Bonita, magra, inteligente._

Os dois tinham a razão. Eu era burra. Como eu nunca percebi que ele dormia com ela na minha cama, quando eu ia trabalhar?

Não pensei quando engoli um litro de vodca com uma cartela de aspirina.  
_Porque pensaria_.

A traição dói mais do que um tapa na cara, do que um corte. E quem nunca sentiu isso, deveria se sentir realizado. Quando você ama a ponto de não ouvir o barulho da traição no seu quarto, e que os dois ali na cama, são o seu namorado e a sua melhor amiga desde a infância.  
Eu senti uma dor impossível de descrever, maior do que quando o sangue inúmeras vezes, verteu.

Quando minha avó me deixou aqui, ela chorava. Chorava muito.  
Eu nunca quis que ela sofresse. Eu sei que ela me amava, de verdade. Pra ela eu nunca fui burra, nem gorda. Eu só era a neta dela e ponto.  
Pedi desculpas, pedi perdão. Eu nunca quis ir embora e deixá-la, não vó, você sempre foi a preciosidade na minha vida. Mesmo que nenhuma vez, desde aquele dia, a senhora tenha me visitado.

Se viesse, veria como estou agora, como a senhorita sempre me ajuda.  
Os remédios, ah, eu gosto deles. Principalmente o amarelo. A mesma cor do meu cabelo, vó.  
A mesma cor do Sol, de uma tulipa... Do cabelo da senhorita.

x

Os dias de frio são piores aqui, porque, não se pode ir ao jardim.  
E eu sempre gostei do jardim e do caramelado da tarde.

Às vezes, o senhor Lawliet conversa comigo. Não nego que ele seja um doce em pessoa, não estou fazendo referência aos seus gostos em particular – que são os doces.  
Ele fala das viagens que fez, comenta sobre um sabor peculiar de um bolo; sempre com a voz calma. Ah, ele prometeu, que quando nós sairmos, ele vai me levar pra comer bolo.  
E mal posso esperar esse dia, senhor Lawliet.

Não entendo como podem deixar um Deus aqui dentro.  
Sempre imaginei que eles estavam no céu, como a minha vó dizia, mas acho que ela me enganou. Ah vó, aqui tem um Deus. E eu pedi que, ele ore por mim e pela senhora.

x

Hoje a senhorita ficou comigo o dia inteiro.

Não sei o que aconteceu, não lembro muito bem, só sei que mais uma vez eu havia vertido sangue. Mas foi pela boca, vó.  
Eu me assustei, de verdade.  
Uma poça de sangue ao meu lado, e eu vi o meu reflexo nela.

Alguém gorda e feia, meu cabelo não é mais o mesmo. Era alguém com cicatrizes no braço e pulso. Até aquela imagem pareceu ignorante como eu.

Foi por isso que ele me traiu.

Eu sempre fui fraca.

E o sou agora.

x

**Nota:** Amane Misa, uma boneca suicida.  
Enfim, é somente isso.

Até o próximo. ;)


	5. Fantasia

**Fantasia**

A minha falta de sociabilidade, nunca esteve ligada a mim; e sim _aos outros_.  
E os outros em verdade, nunca se fizeram importantes. Talvez por eu ter a certeza de que eu era melhor, e que não havia ninguém e nada que conseguisse me superar, ou simplesmente; manter uma conversa a longo tempo. Sim. E disso eu não estava errado; não estava até o momento em que apareceu alguém que derrubou cada estatística minha.

E por meu desequilíbrio ante tal alguém – e por minha falta de interação social; eu vim ter uma estadia em um sanatório. E eu sei que é algo parecido com um hotel.  
É um lugar relativamente calmo; se você não é agressivo, não mantém vícios, não é um assassino, uma bonita suicida ou, acredita ser alguém divino. Enfim, é tranqüilo para mim – como um bom _visitante_.

E o interessante é que nem se quer, eu tomo remédios como os outros. No lugar dos comprimidos, recebo uma gelatina – com um sabor estranho, porém relevante.  
Oh, tão pouco fico sem doces.  
Aliás, tão pouco poderia; a quantidade de dinheiro investida aqui é bastante alta. Tudo por um _jovem e renomado detetive_, ser bem tratado. E até mesmo, gosto de ouvir a conversa em grupo. Consigo ser simpático com as pessoas daqui!  
Menos com a senhorita que afirma repetidamente, que habito um mundo paralelo.

Essa é minha queixa. Que parem de inventar sobre o _meu único relacionamento_. E deixem-me vê-lo!

O único que conseguiu derrubar as porcentagens e fazer a calma de um detetive desmoronar, não se encontra aqui. Onde... Onde ele estaria?

x

Houve um caso do qual lembro perfeitamente – três assassinatos, feitos em vários galpões da cidade. Meros três. E todos dedicados a mim!  
E como o assassino era metódico... Em cada cena havia uma declaração para o _jovem_ detetive.

Numa noite, recebi um telefonema. Era ele, a voz dele. Aquele que matava apenas por um contato; por meu contato. Pedia que eu fosse vê-lo em um hotel – ordenava que eu o fosse.  
E fui.

Quantas e quantas vezes foram? E ele continuou e continuou matando.  
Matando por mim; pedindo por mais um encontro e por outro.

O único que estabeleceu uma conversa adequada comigo.

E que fora levado para o corredor da morte.

x

Insistem em dizer que fora uma divagação da minha mente. O assassino das páginas do jornal _nunca _entrara em contato com o _brilhante_ estudante.  
Não havia detetive e assassino, nem hotel, nem encontros.

E isso era uma mentira. Uma pura e deslavada mentira, criada por esse lugar.

Eu sentia quando ele tocava minha pele. Quando dizia que os assassinatos eram por mim. Quando dizia que tudo que fazia, era destinado a mim. Respirava por mim.  
Oh, porque ele foi, e nem se quer se despediu? Porque o noticiário mentiu que ele estava morto?

Não lembro o que aconteceu naquele período – além dos toques do _meu_ assassino; nada existia. E quando não havia mais toque; acredito que houve desespero.  
Lembro vagamente de _Watari _arrombando a porta do meu quarto, e afirmando que _meu sonho_ estava saindo e transbordando de irrealidade.

Uma semana depois, estava com a estadia paga – e muito bem paga, no hospício da cidade. Estava ouvindo uma senhorita dizer, que minha fantasia e auto-ilusão haviam ido longe demais.

Mas, ela não entende o que aconteceu.

Não entende que o assassino em série dos jornais, dormia comigo.

x

**Nota:** L Lawliet. Oh, uma obsessão por um assassino que estampa os artigos jornalísticos...  
Um relacionamento inventado, e criado pela cabeça de L.  
Aqui ele não é detetive – era apenas um estudante; porém sua mente projeta tal título, imaginando estar próximo ao assassino.

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado. E esperem os próximos.

Abraços.


End file.
